


The Wish Giver

by The_Archangel_of_Zeref



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Gore, I feel as though Lan Wanji has expressive language disorder, M/M, also repressed emotions, explains why he doesn’t say much, more characters incoming, rape mention, which I have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archangel_of_Zeref/pseuds/The_Archangel_of_Zeref
Summary: A mysterious and gruesome death in a small village spurs our favorite duo, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wanji, to investigate, only to find themselves facing an unexpected adversary that will force them to question their very own morality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this is received I may continue.

The wind whipped her thin cloak, tearing and lashing at her frail body. She stumbled then crashing into the mud, dirtying her dress. With a careful hand, she patted a side pocket, hastily stitched above her slightly protruding belly. Nothing went missing – thank the spirits. She clambered back to her feet and continued her slow climb to the peak. A dangerous and treacherous journey, but she had no other choice. 

Finally, an opening came within her line of sight. Rocks jutted out like jagged teeth; an abyss barely contained down its throat. Her eyes widened in fear but she forced herself inside.

It was dry and quiet; only the sound of the hailing storm roaring just at the cave’s opening could be heard. She gulped, hope blossomed in her chest as despair clawed at her throat. She fell onto her knees, too tired to even remain on her feet. Hands trembled as she slipped her hand into the pocket and removed a gold ring. She crawled, groping the ground in front of her. It did not take long for her hand to brush against cold metal. 

She rushed forward and grasped the edge of the large cauldron. She shivered; it was like ice. She grabbed a piece of flint from inside the pocket and scraped it roughly on the inside. It took about five tries before the sparks burst aflame. The cavern lit up; the walls, wet from humidity, shimmered from the light. The woman reached out, shaking.

After warming up, the woman looked around . She gasped, a statue made of white stone towered above the cauldron. Its red, eerie eyes seemed to glow. The woman clutched at herself; she must regain her composure. Or else…

She swallowed and rose to her feet; determination was the only thing keeping her from whimpering. She gently placed the ring onto the feet of the statue and clasped her hands into prayer. 

“Please…” her voice shook; no matter how hard she tried, she could not keep it still, “I brought my mother’s ring; it’s the last thing I have of her.” 

She swallowed. The silence was deafening. 

“I was thrown out for bringing shame onto my family. Because I was violated. I have a child growing in my belly. I am all alone. I don’t know what to do.” Hot teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She trembled, “I have no money. No connections. I don’t know where to go.” 

All was quiet in the cave. The woman stifled her sobbing, but the occasional hiccup escaped, echoing throughout the cavern. 

“Give me a name.” 

The woman shot up from her position, barely holding back a scream. 

“What is his name.” 

She spun around, the voice bounced from every wall– origin impossible to pinpoint. 

“Um…” Her lip trembled. 

“No need to fear.” 

The voice was louder now. The woman was paralyzed, her feet cemented in place, refusing to abide by her will to move. 

“What is his name.” 

Her eyes widened. She slowly turned her head, behind her, behind the statue, a pair of scarlet eyes stared back at her, a form outlined by the fire. The figure took a step forward. Their footsteps didn’t make a single sound. 

“You’ve come a long way,” they said as they finally stepped into the light. 

The woman paled. Truly the Wish Taker was a God. 

——————————

The storm broke apart just before the crack of dawn. Slowly the village awoke; usual business along with storm repairs were on the agenda. However, it was not long until a scream shattered the morning peace.

Everyone rushed out to the village square. An old lady lay on the ground, she clearly had fainted. 

Why?

A strong stench of fetid blood flooded into the square. The curious onlookers’ attention were brought to the stele that stood erect in the center of the fountain. Right at the top, highlighted by the rays of the morning sun, a figure was crucified to the thin slab of stone. Blood dripped from his body down into the fountain, turning it red. But the most horrifying part of it all, the word “RAPIST” was carved out in his chest.


	2. Wei Wuxian v. 4000 Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer to add: I have a very strong opinion on rape, it is awful and should be punished. However, in this chapter, you may see some information concerning that left out. It was done on purpose. The man’s awful crime will not be ignored. 
> 
> This is a set up chapter. Fun stuff coming very soon. I hope this is to your liking ^-^

That morning in the Cloud Recesses was the epitome of tranquility. The sun’s glow was opaqued by a thin blanket of clouds; only its bright orange rays peeked from behind its makeshift mask. It was a sight that could only be truly appreciated from the just-woken.

Beneath the shade of a white pine tree, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, having no errands to undertake that morning, basked in the cool mountain air; the former lay in the grass, a straw between his teeth while the latter read from a scroll, his position erect and perfect – as expected for a Lan. 

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said finally, 

“Mn?” 

“I was thinking...you know how Cultivators of major sects typically have special rituals to prevent oneself from becoming a fierce corpse after death?” 

Lan Wangji looked up from his scroll, “mm.” 

“Chìfēng-zūn became a fierce corpse, so it must be that if a person builds up enough resentful energy, then all those special rites are for naught?” 

Wangji paused before replying, “En.” 

Wuxian sat up, “maybe there is a way to improve those rituals to prevent something like that from happening again. But…” he frowned, eyebrows furrowing, “only so much could be done about a person’s resent…” 

Lan Wangji placed down the scroll, face as still and icy as usual. Wei Wuxian glanced up at him, he could see the minute tension between his brows and his clenched jaw. 

“How is ErWu-Jun?” 

“Better,” Lan Wangji paused as if he wanted to say more, “At Koi Tower.” 

Wuxian nodded, “Do you think it is really a good idea for ErWu-Jun to throw himself at work after just leaving seclusion?” 

Lan Wangji did not respond, but his frown spoke enough. 

“He’ll be alright, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian patted his husband in attempt to comfort him. 

His husband nodded but his frown remained. 

“GIVE IT BACK!”

A loud shout echoed throughout the Cloud Recesses. Lan Wangji immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword, Bichen. 

“What’s going on?” Wei Wuxian rushed after him. 

The shouting appeared to have originated near the orchid room. As the duo arrived at the scene, Lan Qiren, face purple from fury, already stood between two disheveled looking disciples. From the color of their tunics, they were clearly guests. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” he sputtered.

One of the disciples, clad in orange, pointed at his companion, “Qi Chen took the rabbit from me!” 

The other glared at him, “ The rabbit doesn’t belong to you. Its Hánguāng-jūn’s!” 

As if by command, a small white rabbit, barely bigger than a bowl, jumped out of the bushes and started munching on a blade of grass. 

Lan Qiren looked ready to combust, “What is this nonsense? Rewrite the sect rules 500 times, while in hand stands, the both of you!” 

Lan Wangji approached the group, pale robes flying behind him. The bunny-rabbit, looking up from its snack and seemingly to recognize his master, hopped right over and jumped into his hand. The two disciples paled, Hánguāng-jūn was surely to add another 500 rewrites for taking his rabbits from their designated zone without permission. 

“Hello,” Wei Wuxian interrupted, earning a frown from their teacher. His attention, however, was drawn to the two disciples. He made a face, the two boys barely were taller than Lan Qiren’s waist, youthfulness very much visible in their cheeks and general contours. The two boys shied away from his sculpurpus gaze.

“How old are you,” he finally asked. 

Lan Qiren scowled, “this is a matter of breaking the sect rules! Age does not-.” 

“Eleven.” said the one in orange.

“Twelve.” Qin Chen replied quietly after a pause. 

Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji, ignoring Lan Qiren’s fuming rage, “Maybe 500 is a bit much? They are barely more than children.” 

Lan Wanji looked at the children, their pale faces filled with a mixture of hope and dread.

“They need to be punished.” Wangji finally broke the silence, “Uncle.” 

Lan Qiren barely stifled a sigh, “They broke at least 50 rules.” 

“They’re barely children.” Wei Wuxian cuts in.

He usually wouldn’t involve himself in sect affairs especially concerning Lan Qiren; his presence was barely tolerated by the older man. However, something about this situation, two children fighting over who got to play with a rabbit and to be punished so severely, didn’t sit well with him. 

Lan Qiren glared at Wei Wuxian, neither of them wavering. Finally he huffed. (Granted he was most likely swayed by Lan Wangji then himself but those were extraneous details). 

“50 rewrites of the sect rules while doing handstands.” the man announced. 

The two children smiled in relief. 

“While being watched by Wangji, starting this instant.”

Their smiles fell. 

“Now off to the library pavilion!” Lan Qiren scolded. The children speed-walked, not daring to run as it would break another rule, to start their punishment. 

The older man turned back to the duo, his gaze mostly on Lan Wangji who had picked up the rampant rabbit, “I did not expect you to slacken the punishments for those who break the rules.” As he said this, his piercing glare honed onto Wei Wuxian who smiled sheepishly. 

“They will learn the rules,” Lan Wangji simply replied, “too young to finish 500.” 

Lan Qiren sighed again, “very well. How do you plan to keep children from bringing your rabbits inside the Recesses?” 

Lan Wangji did not grace him with an answer. 

Wei Wuxian was about to interject when soft footsteps caught their attention. Lan Xichen approached the group, his brisk steps and lack of smile dropped a weight of dread. 

“What is the matter, Xichen,” Lan Qiren immediately asked when the Sect Leader entered within reasonable earshot. 

Lan Xichen paused, his skin pale and prickles of sweat glinted from his brow. He greeted the trio, though his movements carried a bit of stiffness. 

“Something very disturbing has happened.” Lan Xichen replied finally.

“Brother, are you alright?” Lan Wangji’s eyebrows were knitted in concern. 

Lan Xichen nodded, “I’m fine. It is something that came up at Koi Tower that disturbs me. I feel that it is something that must be shared with you.” 

Seeing as the Sect Leader had business, Wei Wuxian decided that perhaps he should take his leave. He took the rabbit from Lan Wangji, “Well it looks like its something urgent, I’ll just take this little one back to the Back Mountain.” 

“Wait.” Lan Xichen said as Wei Wuxian turned to leave, “this may concern you as well.” 

“Huh?” 

\-----------------------

Wei Wuxian sat stupefied, his mind examining and trying to make sense of the information. ErWu-Jun was meeting with Sect Leader Jiang Cheng and the newly-appointed Sect Leader Jin Ling in regards of business when suddenly a messenger demanded to be heard. The messenger, to their surprise, was an old man, far too old to be traveling. With tears in his eyes, he begged them to listen to his case and help. 

In a village far out in the mountains, the body of the son of the local village chief was discovered tied to a stele with the word “rapist” carved out on his chest. The night before was a horrific storm so it seemed unlikely that one of the villagers was behind it. The messenger spent almost a half hour discussing the aftermath such as how the mortician, after examining the body, came out of his workspace, face pale and sweaty. The poor boy was tortured within an inch of his life and only then was killed. The culprit could not have been a regular human. 

Lan Qiren stroked his beard, “It is tempting to blame a creature, such as a fierce corpse. However, to inscribe words onto the victim...that cannot be a work of an unintelligent being.” 

“It may be the work of a corpse at all,” Lan Xichen offered, “Someone, who was not a native villager, could have tortured the man with corpses and then inscribed his body.” 

“They would have to be demonic cultivators to control the dead to avoid killing him by accident. There are plenty mimickers of demonic cultivation” Wei Wuxian said. 

A heavy silence hung above the group. 

Lan Wangji broke the quiet, “What sort of wounds were on the body?” 

“According to the messenger...” Lan Xichen shook his head, lips pulled tight, “they were beyond severe and graphic. People fainted upon gazing at it. It may be better to take a look at the body then to believe the descriptions of a messenger.” 

“So is that why you said it concerned me,” Wei Wuxian finally asked. 

Lan Xichen nodded, “Sect Leader Jin Ling planned to go himself to investigate but from what I can see, it is best to give as much support as possible. And you are essentially the most knowledgeable.” 

Wuxian smiled at the compliment, “this case sounds very unusual – I will gladly help!”

“The Ghost General is sentient,” Lan Qiren added all of the sudden, he was deep in thought, “maybe-”

“Wen Ning would never!” Wei Wuxian would have jumped across the table if Lan Wangji hadn’t held him back, “he’s harmless! He doesn’t even know a single curse word!” 

Lan Wangji’s grip on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder tightened and he calmed, cheeks flushed and teeth grinding in anger. 

“We’ll go,” Lan Wangji said.


	3. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, Lan Jingyi, and Lan Sizhui travel far into unfamiliar territory to investigate the murder. Mild shenanigans and a creepy statue await them.

“Are you ready?” Wei Wuxian clapped his hands, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi both nodded: their swords hung by their waists and supplies packed. 

Lan Wangji finally arrived, carrying two packs, his guqin and sword. He glanced at the juniors, both who greeted him. His eyebrow twitched slightly.

“It’s a good learning experience,” Wei Wuxian argued, “we have a mystery on our hands, and considering how well Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi did with the hook, I think they are ready to tackle this one.” 

“We’ll do our very best Hánguāng-jūn” Lan Sizhui added, a small smile adorned his lips. His companion nodded eagerly beside him. 

Lan Wangji gave a curt nod, his lips twitching upwards. Wei Wuxian beamed. 

\------------

It was after a few hours the four had to stop. Wei Wuxian barely managed a landing and causing Lan Wangji to reach out and catch him. 

“It looks like I can’t fly by myself any longer,” Wei Wuxian gave a tired laugh. 

“Don’t push yourself.” his husband said. 

“If it helps Senior Wei,” Lan Sizhui started, “you lasted longer than you usually would.” 

“Thanks Sizhui.” 

With a brief break of lunch and rest, they took to the skies again, this time Wei Wuxian clutching at Lan Wangji’s waist – he needed a longer period of rest before he can fly his sword himself again. 

It was another several hours before they reached the outermost edges of known territory – mountains were steeper and more jagged, the forest so dense it looked like a sea of green. Only as the sun began to set that they started their descent into a small town just at the outskirts of a forbidding mountain range. They still had a third day’s journey ahead of them before they would reach their destination. 

“We’ll look for an inn!” Lan Jingyi grabbed his fellow junior, leaving the two adults behind in the dust. 

“Why were they so eager to run off?” Wei Wuxian cocked his eyebrow.  
Lan Wangji shrugged. 

“Lan Zhan, do you want to look around? Xichen mentioned that Jin Ling would be looking into this matter, maybe we can find him?” 

He didn’t wait for his husband to respond before dragging him off to the main marketplace. 

“Cultivators!” someone waved from one of the stalls. Wei Wuxian approached, dragging his husband behind him. It was a simple overhang with perculiers placed on cloth to better stand out. A happy full-looking man smiled at them. He signaled to the young woman standing beside him. She gave a slight bow to the duo before disappearing behind the shop. 

“Hello good sir!” Wuxian greeted. 

“Good evening to you,” the man greeted, “it is the first time in quite a while I have seen cultivators in this distant town.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, “We only arrived this evening.” 

“To investigate the murder?” he asked, tone of voice quieting. 

“Pretty much,” Wuxian glanced around, hoping to see perhaps a familiar face, “ Actually, have you seen any other cultivators in the area? Wearing golden robes?” 

The man frowned, touching his chin in consideration, “hmmm, I think so. A young boy with a dog along with several others.” 

Dog… Wei Wuxain felt his stomach flip, why did Jin Ling have to bring Fairy…

Lan Wangi squeezed Wei Wuxian’s hand. 

 

“Would you like to purchase something from my shop?” the man offered, sensing the tension. 

“O-of course, what do you offer?” Wei Wuxian gazed at the artifacts, scanning for something he may buy from the man. 

“These artifacts come from every which way. I often go on long trips to acquire such treasures,” the man boasted, “all my items have deep secrets and stories behind their existence.” 

Wei Wuxian nodded, only partially listening. He turned to Wangji for his opinion. But his husband’s gaze was directed elsewhere. His golden eyes had a steely sheen to them – attention seized by something. Wuxian looked for what could possibly mesmerize Wangji. His eyes landed on a small figurine on the lowest shelf. It was made of light polished wood, intricately carved in immense detail. But its eyes, painted bright red, looked like liquid fire – it was as if the figure was piercing into his very soul. 

“What about that one.” Wei Wuxian pointed at the figurine. 

The man turned and picked the statuette up, “this one?” 

Wei Wuxian nodded glancing at his silent companion. He blinked rapidly, as if shaken from the spell. Realizing that Wuxian was intent on buying it, he mindlessly removed the pink money pouch from his robes and plopped it onto the counter. 

“This statuette is based on a local legend,” the man started as he wrapped the figure up in rice paper, “about a guardian who supposedly lives in these mountains.” 

“Ooh?” 

“Yes. Protecting the villagers from all evils. Truly a fascinating bedtime story. But most of the time, it is used as a cautionary tale to keep children from misbehaving – supposedly the guardian will punish them if they don’t.” 

The man laughed as he handed over the wrapped statuette. Wei Wuxian waved goodbye as he and Wangji continued down the market street. 

 

“Want it?” Wei Wuxian handed the figure to him. 

Lan Wangji glanced at it. The carvings were clearly done by a master. Its wooden robes hung from its body almost as if they were made of cloth. If Wangji were to turn it the right way, the robes may sway. Its eyes, colored in ruby red, were the most prominent part of the statuette – its gaze hypnotizing. Even in its simple beauty, something knotted in his stomach; something raw and wrong. 

“You like the statue don’t you Lan Zhan?” A bright smile shook him out of his thoughts. It was simply a figurine, nothing more. 

“..en” 

“Say, let’s get the Juniors, I think they should lead the investigation.” 

“Mm.”

The duo made their way to the inn where two juniors awaited them. 

“I got us three rooms; one for you two; one for me; and one for Lan Sizhui.” Lan Jingyi announced with pride. 

“Why did you get our room so far away from yourselves?” Wei Wuxian asked after receiving his and Wangji’s key. 

Lan Jingyi’s cheeks turned pink, he turned away “it was the only rooms they had available.” 

Liar. 

Wei Wuxian looked expectantly at Lan Sizhui but he looked extremely enamored with a bookshelf. 

“Okay then,” he decided it may be best to change the subject now, “Lan Wangji and I decided that you two should take the lead in investigating. We’ll just hang back and only involve ourselves if absolutely necessary.” 

The two juniors grinned. 

“Where do you want to start.” Lan Wangji asked them. 

They glanced at one another. 

“Maybe…,” Lan Sizhui started, “we can ask the populace here about any strange occurrences in the area prior to the murder?” 

“Why do you want to ask about strange occurrences?” Wei Wuxian challenged.

“If it is a work of a being with a high amount of resentful energy, then they would have most probably caused trouble beforehand?” Lan Jingyi said.

“En.” Lan Wangji nodded. 

“Typically such conversations occur in the form of gossip,” Wei Wuxian added, “and the best place to hear gossip is a wine store!” 

“Senior Wei, you just want a drink don’t you.” Lan Jingyi sighed. 

He laughed, “right you are.” 

\---------------------------

The four of them found themselves seated in the nearest wine shop. Wei Wuxian already on his second cup of rice wine, a happy grin on his face. 

Lan Sizhui waved over a waiter, “excuse me miss.” 

“Yes?” the woman smiled at the junior, “you seem a bit too young to drink, do you want some juice instead?”

Lan Sizhui shook his head, “Thank you but I just wanted to ask you a que-”

“Was there anything weird going on around here?” Lan Jingyi interjected. 

Lan Sizhui gave him a disapproving look. Jingyi shrugged and smiled but immediately froze when Lan Wangji caught his eyes with a slight frown. Interrupting was against the rules. 

“Hm.” the woman considered, “ not really other than cultivators visiting and the decrease in traffic because of what happened in the next village over.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes lit up, he glanced at Lan Wangji who shared a look. 

“Do cultivators come here often?” 

The woman shook her head, “we live far from any sect and corpses rarely are spotted in this general area.” 

The four of them stared at her with disbelief. 

“Why?” Lan Sizhui asked.

The woman shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

“Thank you.” Lan Wangji said as the woman smiled at him. 

“You are actually not the first ones to ask me this. A young man accompanied by several others asked me the exact same thing.” she giggled. 

Wei Wuxian visibly paled, “They had a dog right?” 

“Yes.” 

He sunk into his seat, “I haven’t drunk enough wine for this.” 

Another customer waved for the woman’s attention, she smiled apologetically and left. 

“No corpses?” Lan Jingyi finally said, “how is that possible with no cultivators?” 

They sat in silence for a while. Three of them deep in thought while the fourth drank wine like there was no tomorrow. 

“Something is dominating the area.” Lan Wangji broke the spell, “tomorrow to the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the writing is interestingXD. That is what I am most worried about;-;. I am playing with dramatic irony. Let's see how it plays out. Enjoy :)


	4. Resent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wangji, Wuxian and the Juniors discover that the culprit's punishment is far steeper than previously thought.

It was late in the afternoon when the four of them arrived at the village. As soon as they landed, a crowd surrounded them. Wei Wuxian and Lan Jingyi relished the limelight while Lan Sizhui managed a shy smile; only Lan Wangji remained stoic, not a single movement of his brows betrayed his emotions. 

 

First order of business was to look at the body. The injuries would definitely help in uncovering the perpetrator's identity: if it was indeed a fierce corpse, demon, ghost...or a human.   
It didn’t take long for them to find directions to the Mortician’s house. The four of them trecked to the other side of the village till they reached a small house: architecture simple, paint dull and cracking from age. They approachedit to find a woman walking out. She wore exquisite robes, a soft green with gold and silver threads, her hair braided and done in a twist with silver and gold ribbons.   
She narrowed her eyes at them,

“When will this spectatorship end,” she demanded, “I want my son buried sooner rather than later, his body is not meant for entertainment!” 

Lan Sizhui saluted her, “We don’t mean any disrespect, we just have come to investigate who killed your son.”   
“He was already investigated by the whole village and many others by being strapped stark naked to the fountain! He does not need to be investigated any longer.” 

Wei Wuxian tapped Lan Wangji’s shoulder, he let him go. “These disciples are from the GusuLan sect, my husband is Hánguāng-jūn, we only want to help find his culprit. The marks on his body will hint to us the identity so we may better catch him.” 

He gave her a sincere smile, “He will of course be buried properly afterwards.” 

Lady Su scowled, she glared at them: each individually. When her eyes stared into Lan Wangji’s, he returned her icy glare. For a long moment nothing was said, 

“Fine,” she turned away, “you are the last ones allowed to look. Anyone else and I will give them an ear full. “

“Of course.” 

They saluted and entered the house. The wooden steps creaked under their footsteps. Dust covered every flat surface; not even the creak of the old wooden panels were audible. 

 

“Is anyone here?” Lan Jingyi called out. 

No answer. 

“That’s strange.” Wei Wuxian frowned, “our lady just came out of here, was she just sitting here and guarding her son’s body from too curious spectators?” 

“Possibly.” Lan Wangji answered.

“AAAAAAAA!” A scream echoed throughout the entire household, shattering the quiet spell. 

Lan Wangji dashed deeper into the house, Bichen already being removed from its sheath; the trio followed a moment after, their weapons also raised. 

“IT TRANSFORMED! SEND HELP!” 

The screams were coming from a cellar. It burst open and the mortician ran out, face filled with anguish. 

“Hide, we’ll take care of it!” Wei Wuxain said as the three Lans ran into the room. He followed suit. The transformed corpse was waiting inside. It’s jaw open, tongue sticking out, pale paltry skin covered in strange cuts, fingers and toes missing, and on his chest, carved as if right into his very soul, in large bright red letters “RAPIST.” It oozed dark clunky blood. A thick stench of rot caused stomachs to flip. Jingyi hacked and coughed, looking green. 

“Get behind me!” Lan Wangji pointed his sword at the corpse. 

Suddenly, a sweet melody filled the room. The corpse twitched and seemed to calm. Wei Wuxian approached with his flute, resentful energy flowing. The corpse, as if lulled, sat down. 

Wei Wuxian ended his song and then looked at Lan Wangji and nodded, “it’s safe now.” 

He nodded and reached for his Guqin. A small hand stopped him. 

“May I?” Lan Sizhui asked. 

Lan Wangji handed the guqin to him and Lan Sizhui sat on the dusty floors. He looked at the corpse, blue eyes narrowed in determination. 

“Can we finish this quickly please.” Lan Jingyi looked up, his face pale.

“You need to get used to this Jingyi, or else you will not do well in cultivation.” Wei Wuxian explained.

“I know, I know.” 

Lan Sizhui studied the guqin for a moment and then stroke the first chord. The corpse looked at him. He continued, playing a couple more notes. 

“What’s his name.” Lan Wangji translated. 

The guqin suddenly started playing on its own, 

“His name is Su Qi.” 

Lan Wangji nodded in approval. 

Lan Sizhui played a few more notes.

“How did he die.” 

There was silence. Lan Sizhui glanced at Lan Wangji in confusion. 

The notes began to play. However, the notes started becoming jumbled. Notes going faster and far more chaotic than the previous. The corpse roared and lashed at Lan Sizhui. Lan Wangji thrust his sword, intercepting the swipe. He pushed Lan Sizhui back. Guqin lifted to parry the violent corpse’s assault. Chunks of wood went flying. 

Wei Wuxian immediately blew into his flute, trying to calm it. It hissed and snarled, lashing as Wangji struck several chords of the Guqin, pushing it back a safe distance. 

Lan Sizhui looked pale, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. It took the combined efforts of Wuxian and Wangji to appease the corpse, “what happened?” 

“It’s death must have been horrible,” Wei Wuxian considered, “that’s why it reacted the way it did.” 

Lan Wangji grasped Lan Sizhui’s shoulder, “you did everything correctly.” 

“What do you want to do,” Wuxian asked his husband.

Wangji’s golden eyes narrowed, “I will do it.” 

He sat down cross legged in front of the now appeased corpse, his guqin in front of him and sword within easy reach. The trio with him removed their weapons, preparing to fight if needed. 

“Sizhui, translate.” 

“Yes.” 

Wangji plucked out a couple of notes.

Sizhui dutifully translated, “what’s your name?” 

The guqin’s notes were plucked by an invisible force. 

“My name is Su Qi.”

Lan Wangji continued. The corpse remained still. The only sign of its animation was the occasional twitch. 

“How old are you?” 

“...19.” 

“You come from what family?”

“The Su family. Father is in richest here.” 

Lan Wangji paused and considered the corpse carefully – golden eyes scrutinizing the details of the body carefully. 

“What’s Hánguāng-jūn doing?” Lan Jingyi whispered.

Wei Wuxian considered answering but instead smiled, “what do you think?” 

Jingyi frowned, “Is he trying to find another way to ask the question about its death without triggering another attack.” 

“See, you didn’t need me.” he ruffled the junior’s hair earning a yelp. 

Lan Wangji sat up straighter, he glanced up at the trio, signaling them to remain alert. He plucked the strings. 

Lan Sizhui narrowed his eyes, “How did you get your injuries…?” 

Wangji nodded. 

The guqin responded with a single note. 

“It hurts.” 

The guqin repeated the sound. Su Qi’s soul plucked the same string over and over. The corpse twitched and hissed as if in pain, it clutched at its chest, stubs of missing fingers trembling – as if it was in pain. 

Lan Wangji quickly responded with a few chords, 

“Who did this to you?” 

His soul responded, “I shouldn’t have done it. It killed me, it is going to kill me.” 

“What does it look like?” 

The guqin played a chord, over and over, “I don’t know. I don’t know. It was so dark.” 

Wangji glanced at them, then plucked, “what is the last thing you remember?” 

The guqin goes silent, Wei Wuxian shook the juniors to prepare their weapons, “Her wish-” The chords go awry. The corpse leapt from its spot and pounced at Lan Wangji. With one swoop, he picked up his guqin and used the brunt of it to block its attack. Sizhui, Jingyi pierced its side and back, and Wuxian, using his own sword, stabbed a talisman into its body, permanently quieting it.


End file.
